Zechs - Hotohori Crossover
by Lovely-chan
Summary: Koyashu Takehito had a dream with two of his anime characters Zechs and Hotohori, in which both characters change place in the story...
1. Default Chapter

** **ZECHS-HOTOHORI CROSSOVER **** **_(Chapter 1: The Crossing Begins)_**** **

By Lovely-chan

It was the year 195 After Colony, or was somewhere else in Ancient China? The question remained in this man's head. 

"Where am I? Why do I see those two places at once? Who am I? Those two names...no, three...five names!! Who am I?" 

The man was very disturb with all of it, why people call him Zechs Merquise, Milliardo Peacecraft, Hotohori, Sahitei, and His Highness? Who he really was? 

"Is it all a dream? Am I just remembering some past life? If I am...did I lived in another Galaxy, planet or...am I going crazy?" 

Koyasu Takehito(Seiyuu/voice actor of Hotohori and Zechs) awake from his dream soaked in sweat. 

"I am not doing another animation show ever again! This is getting on my nerves...I cannot believe I mixed up my reality with my characters....perhaps, I would like to be more like them...hummm." 

It was year 195 After Colony, the earth and the Space Colonies were in a strong war, each of them wanted to govern over all Space and Earth, but if one of them must rule...the other must be destroyed. OZ was developing an army made of Mobil Suits to attack the Space Colonies and take them under their command, but the Space Colonies were not crossing their hands, they have developed the most advanced Mobil Suits made of Gundanium Alley, a very powerful element that existed only on the colonies. This was their secret weapon...the Gundams. 

"Zechs, Zechs...where are you?"- Treize 

"Who is speaking? Where does that voice come from?" He looked around confused, and even a little scared. "Where am I? Did I just died? Suzaku, where am I?" Hotohori said concerned. 

Hotohori and Zechs were changed by confusion of their seiyuu actor, creating a real chaos in their lives. 

Meanwhile, in Ancient China a young girl was found that was said to be the Priestess of Suzaku, the legend said that when the Konan Empire faces destruction a young girl from another world will appear to save the country. This girl must find the seven constellations of their God (Suzaku) and gather the power of the Beast God to save the country. 

"Your Highness, are you sure this girl is the Priestess of Suzaku?"- One of his councelors asked. 

"The Priestess of Suzaku? What the hell is that? Why am I wearing this clothes?!"-Zechs asked. 

"Your majesty! Are you feeling ill? It's too much excitement all that's been going on, I will make the girl come before you and then you should rest." 

*Your majesty? I am a king?* "Very well" *I better play along till I found out what's going on.*- Zechs agreed. 

"Maybe is an advanced system...this seems very unfamiliar to me, all this buttons and...it seems like I am in the middle of space...should I try moving this thing? How I end up in here?" Hotohori started pushing buttons and moving every thing on the control panel. "WOOOAAAAAAAAA!!!! HOW DO I STOP THIS THING!!!!!!" Hotohori was spinning around out of control. "Suzaku, get me out of here!!!!!" Suddenly a red light surrounded Hotohori and TallGeese...they disappear. 

"Your Highness, here they are, the Priestess of Suzaku, and Suzaku star Tamahome." 

"Thank you...soldier?" O.o -Zechs 

"Soldier? Your majesty, I am just your servant." *He is really acting weird.* 

"Right, I knew that! Now go...slave." Zechs demanded. *I don't have a clue how to treat this people!* 

*Slave?! His Higness is acting like a real jerk...oh, gomen my emperor...even though you can't hear me.* 

"Now...priestess of Suzaku, right?"-Zechs (Looking at Miaka) 

"Well...my name is Miaka Yuki, I am just a normal school girl about to take her entrance exams..."- Miaka said confused. 

"I was told you are the Suzaku no Miko! Guards! She is an impostor, take her away!" Zechs though the girl knew who she were, but she had no clue. 

"No! Please your highness, I am lost!!"-Miaka was taken away while she yelled. 

"Your Highness! Please don't hurt Miaka...take me in her place!"-Tamahome said worriedly. 

"And who the hell are you?" -Zechs asked looking at him stunned. 

"I am Tamahome, one of the Suzaku seven warriors." Tamahome bowed. 

"Very well, then maybe you can explain this whole thing to me. What the hell is Suzaku and the Priestess...actually where the hell am I?"-Zechs 

"You mean, you don't know? O.o"-Tamahome 

"Would I ask if I knew? Answer me, it is an order!"- Zechs 

"Yes, your highness...well Suzaku....bla bla bla...that's what the legend says."-Tamahome 

"Is Miaka from another world? Because I am...maybe I am the Suzaku no Miko!"-Zechs 

"O__________________O WHAT!!!! The Suzaku no Miko must be a girl your highness!"-Tamahome couldn't believe the Emperor's words. *Is he crazy?!* 

"That is not fair...if I can make all my dreams come true and return to my world...then the entire Galaxy can belong to me!! The Earth and the Colonies! I must found the seven warriors! No more orders from Treize!"-Zechs 

"Humm, your highness, I am sorry to tell you this, but you are one of the Suzaku Seven."-His advisor said calmly. 

"I am? Why nobody told me!" 

"Look." He gave Zechs the Universe of the Four Gods. 

"I can't read this crap! Read it for me!"-Zechs 

"Your majesty, your acting very strange today..."-Advisor 

"Do as I say!"-Zechs 

"Ok...the seven constellations of Suzaku are...Tamahome, Tasuki, Chichiri, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko and Mitsukake...that makes YOU one of them." 

"Why, I am Zechs Merquise...or Milliardo Peacecraft."-Zechs 

"-_- No...stop fooling around your majesty...you are Hotohori!"-Advisor 

"Hotohori??? But...of course, I knew that...I was just joking. " -Zechs 

"-_- I though you were mature for your young age...I was wrong."-Advisor 

"Whatever...Tamahome! Come with me, we are looking for Miaka...our priestess...!@#$%^&%$$#! I wanted to be the priestess..."-Zechs 

*Now this guy is so weird! I didn't know the emperor was crazy...and he is one of us! Sounds bad to me.*-Tamahome

"Zechs Merquise! Finally...face to face..."-Heero Yuy 

"Oh, hello...can you tell me how to operate this thing? It is so good to find some help around..."-Hotohori 

"What! Are you trying to goof at me! Stop fooling around Zechs, nothing will stop us from fighting"-Heero 

"Zechs? Who is Zechs..I am Hotohori emperor of Konan or Sahitei."-Hotohori 

"Ha ha so you are very funny today...I don't like jokes, emperor. Now fight!" Heero took his weapon and got prepare for the attack. 

"But I only want help! I wanna get out of here!!! Thank you so much Suzaku, you take me from a bad place to a worse place!!! Help!!!" -Hotohori started pushing every button when he saw his oponent getting closer; he was hit. 

"Fight! Why aren't you defending yourself? You coward! Fight me!" Heero kept hitting Hotohori's TallGeese without destroying it, trying to make him angry and attack. "Come on!!!" 

"There! I got a sword!!! Now you maniac will pay your rudeness to your emperor! AHHHHHH" Hotohori attacked Heero and the fight began. 

*He is very good...but he doesn't know how to used the suit...just the sword.* "You are moving too slow! I am gonna kill you!!!"-Heero 

Hotohori was avoiding Heero's attacks by luck, every time he try a new thing Heero missed his shot. "I'm with some luck today...but I can't keep up with this maniac."-Hotohori 

"Hey! Stop dancing! Fight!"-Heero 

"I am testing this thing...can you stop attacking me, I am not in the mood of fighting...specially if I am not in my field."-Hotohori 

"Stop blabbering and act like a man! Fight! I am not playing, if you don't defend yourself, I will kill you!"-Heero 

"Now...what is this red button for?" Hotohori was about to press the detonation switch, soon his life will come to an end and Zechs will be trapped in Hotohori's place forever as the emperor of Konan. 

"Miaka, we need to find the other's, so let's get going...I need you to ask a wish for me...now hurry."-Zechs 

"O.o I don't understand."-Miaka 

"I tell you all about it on the way."-Tamahome 

"Tamahome! You are ok, I though this crazy Emperor killed you!" Miaka hugged Tamahome. 

(Blushing) "Miaka! What are you saying!! He is the emperor! He deserves some respect."-Tamahome *Even if she is right* 

"Don't worry about Tamahome, I couldn't get rid of such a pretty face."-Zechs wink an eye. 

"O.o I...I like girls, you know."-Tamahome 

"He is a girl after all!"-Miaka 

"I am a man, you little foolish...now behave."-Zechs 

@___@ *Yuck! He is nuts if he thinks I will...NO WAY!* -Tamahome 

*Is the Emperor sexually confused or what?*-Miaka 

"Wait a minute! Where do you think you are going without me! I am also a Suzaku seishi! I won't let you take His Highness away from me!" -Nuriko appeared out of nowhere. 

"A girl! I though the warriors where man!"-Zechs 

Well...I am a man, but I wanted to marry you so I dressed up like a girl." -Nuriko 

"Wakko. Let's get moving, we still need four more."-Zechs 

"This is surely an important button, is the only red one. Now take this you moron!"-Hotohri scream, so sure he was blowing Heero away with that. He pushed the button at the same instant Heero was stuck on TallGeese with his weapon** and both were blown away. **

"He is nuts...he pushed the detonator switch...mission incomplete."-Heero last words. 

All Suzaku seven where gathered, Zechs was sitting with all the seishis explaining how the ceremony will be made and begging Miaka to give him his wish. 

"No way...I won't give you Earth and whatever else you are talking about."-Miaka 

"Space Colonies! Don't you know a thing?"-Zechs 

"You know, I don't want Suzaku to think I am crazy like you. No, I won't do it."-Miaka 

"I'll take you to a great dinner!"-Zechs 

"Ok!"-Miaka 

The ceremony to summon Suzaku begin. All the Suzaku seven where surrounding a large fire sending their chi to their Miko, all but Zechs, he didn't know what they were doing. 

*Oh well, I'll close my eyes too...everyone else is doing it.*-Zechs 

"bla bla bla bla.."-Miaka 

Suzaku appeared before Miaka and coupled with her. 

"Are you ok Miaka?"-Tamahome 

"Yes...by the way Tamahome, Suzaku Seikun is a lot more beautiful than you...I will ask him to marry me ^__^"-Miaka 

"What! After all I've been through for you!"-Tamahome 

"Don't worry, I will ask Suzaku to give you a mine full of gold"-Miaka 

"No way, I don't wanna work to dig it!"-Tamahome 

"Ok, so a palace full of jewels and gold"-Miaka 

"That's better, with a lot of cute girls ^_~"-Tamahome 

"Deal."-Miaka 

"Hey don't forget about my wish!"-Zechs 

"Don't worry, I got it cover, three wishes...now where is my food?"-Miaka 

"Oh yes, it is ready...this way."-Zechs 

Miaka eat it all in less than a second. "I feel better now."-Miaka 

"Now, my wish."-Zechs 

"No, I promised Tamahome...then mine and last yours."-Miaka 

"Mine first, I am the emperor!"-Zechs 

"Wait your turn, Hotohori!"-Miaka 

"Not fair! What about us! We deserve a wish too Miaka!"-Tasuki 

"Sorry Tasuki, but I only have three."-Miaka 

"Then it must be done by luck...chose numbers!"-Chiriko 

"But..."-Miaka 

"Ok, Miaka I already chose mine no da! ^_^"-Chichiri 

"Me too...if I win, Hotohori-sama will be mine at last! *__*"-Nuriko 

"No way! I give you the food!"-Zechs 

"That's true..."-Miaka 

"Buying wishes is not permitted by law."-Chiriko 

"Says who? I am the law, and I allow it."-Zechs 

"Ok, he got one wish...two more to go."-Chiriko 

"What do you mean two more, just one! Mine is already taken!"-Miaka 

"Miaka, what about my money!"-Tamahome 

"I want a wish too...I want Choka back."-Mitsukake 

"You know what, I am taking all wishes for me!!!"-Miaka 

"NOT FAIR!!!!" All yelled. 

"Then stop it, I have one wish for me, one for Tamahome and one for Hotohori...now stop fighting." 

"I will appreciate it if you call me Zechs."-Zechs 

"Ok, Zechs. Darn, he is still with that...Suzaku will laugh at me when I ask your wish. I just hope that doesn't stop him from marrying me. ^__^ "Miaka murmured. "Kai-jin" 

"Priestess of Suzaku what is your wish?"-Suzaku Seikun 

"I want to marry you."-Miaka 

"I can't marry a mortal. Chose another wish."-Suzaku 

"Not fair! Ok...I want Zechs to rule the Space Colonies and Earth."-Miaka 

"Sorry...but Hotohori died and he can't returned to his world."-Suzaku 

"What? Now I am confused...so he is not nuts?...Anyway...can you give Tamahome a palace filled with treasures and beautiful girls?"-Miaka 

"Yes I can."-Suzaku made Tamahome's dream come true. 

"I am at my palace!!!"-Tamahome run around looking for the money. "Where is my money? Miaka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-Tamahome 

"What's wrong, isn't it pretty?!"-Miaka 

"Where is my money?"-Tamahome 

"Dunno? Isn't it here?"-Miaka 

"NO!"-Tamahome "Did you asked for it?" 

"Sure...wait a second. Kai-jin"-Miaka 

"My dear Priestess, what is your wish?"-Suzaku 

"Not yet...just a question...where is Tamahome's money?"-Miaka 

"What money?"-Suzaku 

"The one I asked for."-Miaka 

"You didn't say a thing about money, you asked for a palace, girls and treasure."-Suzaku 

"Exactly, where is the treasure?"-Miaka 

"Love is his treasure. If that was all...I am gone."-Suzaku 

"Tamahome...I think your treasure is just...love."-Miaka hide her head with her hands, knowing he will be mad. 

"LOVE!!!! I want money money money...darn...that sucks...will you stay with me at the palace."-Tamahome 

"With all those girls!" Pointing at girls. 

"Oh, I'll get rid of them if you stay."-Tamahome 

"Tamahome!!!" (HUG)-Miaka 

"What about my wish?!"-Zechs 

"Oh, Zechs, right?"-Miaka 

"Yes."-Zechs 

"I got bad news for you...the real Hotohori died in a war, so you are stuck in here. ^__^ "-Miaka 

"You are joking, right?"-Zechs 

"Nope...Suzaku's words."-Miaka 

"Impossible! I couldn't died that easily! That stupid emperor ruin my reputation!!! Do you know who killed me?"-Zechs 

"No."-Miaka 

"Ask! By the way...can't you ask to revive him and switch us back?"-Zechs 

"You are demanding too much...and you are not even the emperor..so stop ordering around!"-Miaka 

"What! You do as I say!!!!"-Zechs 

"No way...my last two wishes are for me and Tamahome, he he he."-Miaka 

"I gave you food, you, you...arrrrggggg"-Zechs 

"Stop yelling at Mika!"-Tamahome 

"Relax, Tama-boy...now Miaka...ask the God for it!!! Please!"-Zechs 

"Beg."-Miaka 

"I don't beg! If you don't ask him, I'll..."-Zechs 

"I told you to stay away from Miaka!"-Tamahome put his hands together to hurt Zechs. 

"NOOOOOO!"-Nuriko get in the middle and save Zechs from Tamahome's blast. 

"Nuriko! Please answer me...look what you've done!"-Miaka looked mad at Tamahome. 

"Nuriko, forgive me...Mitsukake save him...don't just stay there!"-Tamahome 

"Oh...ok."-Mitsukake healed Nuriko. 

Nuriko was fine and grabbed Tamahome by his shirt. "Don't even try it again...no one hurt my dear Hoto-chan!"-Nuriko 

"Arigato, Nuriko."-Zechs 

"Hotohori-sama *___*"-Nuriko 

"Ok, I'll ask Suzaku. Tamahome relax!"-Miaka 

Miaka asked Suzaku for Zechs wish and agreed. 

"You'll go back Zechs! Sayonara!" (Hugs)-Miaka 

"No!!! Don't go away Zechy-phoo...I love you!"-Nuriko 

"I will cherish you always in my heart...dear friends. Take care Miaka...my love belongs to you Nuriko."-Zechs 

All sweat dropped. 

"Take me with you!!!"-Nuriko 

Zechs disappeared before their eyes and the real Hotohori appeared in his place. 

"Hotohori?"-Miaka 

"Who the hell are you all...wasn't I dead?"-Hotohori 

"Suzaku revive you...and send Zechs back."-Miaka 

"Zechs! Where is he, I need to know!"-Hotohori 

"He already left. Snif snif."-Nuriko 

"Now, what happened to her?"-Hotohori 

"You mean him! He is guy no da!"-Chichiri 

"He is depressed, because his Zechy-phoo left, he he hehe"-Tasuki 

"Well...I still got one wish left...maybe you want it Hotohori."-Miaka 

"Save my country."-Hotohori 

"From what?"-Miaka 

"Destruction!"-Hotohori 

"Don't worry holy one, we took care of that already! Who do you think we are?"-Tasuki 

"Actually, Zechs help us out. ^_^"-Chiriko 

"Yes, he made some kind of bomb and destroy all of the Kuto empire, it was a blast!"-Tasuki 

"Fireworks!"-Tamahome 

"He was the coolest...and so handsome. His white gorgeous hair..and....bla bla bla..."-Nuriko 

"He couldn't have been more beautiful than me!"-Hotohori 

"Oh yes he was, yup yup yup."-Nuriko kept nodding. 

"I think Hotohori is better looking *___* "-Miaka 

"Zechs Zechs Zechs..."-Nuriko 

"I think I wanna die again...this place is not like it used to."-Hotohori 

"No it's not, Zechs make this country grow with all his knowledge."-Chiriko 

"We are constructing a new defense for our country...they are called Gundams no da."-Chichiri 

"Gundams?!"-Hotohori 

"Look, this is one of the drawings. Cool, huh? He was smarter than me ^__^"-Chiriko 

"This...this are those giants! Nooooo!!!!! Take this away from me, stop doing those monsters!!! My peaceful world won't have those demons all over the place!"-Hotohori 

"Hey man, what's your problem! I think Zechs was much cooler than him. Miaka, ask for Zechs again!"-Tasuki 

"You got it! Kai-jin!"-Miaka 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"-Hotohori 

And that was it for today's Hotohori and Zechs Merquise crossover. But...did the war continue between Earth and the Space Colonies? Would Zechs return to Ancient China? Would Hotohori die again? Would Nuriko marry Zechs? Were the Gundams contructed in Ancient China? Those are the questions that still remain. 

To be continue... 

Next Chapter


	2. Please Grant our Wish

**Zechs - Hotohori Crossover  ** (Chapter 2: _Please Grant Our Wish_)

By Lovely-chan

Previously on The Zechs-Hotohori Crossover...Hotohori was trapped in Zechs world and die in a battle with Heero Yuy, Zechs manage to save the Konan empire by exploding the Kuto Empire and also summon Suzaku. 

Miaka had two of her wishes so far, one still remain. In her second wish, she revived Hotohori and switch Zechs and Hotohori back to their places, but the Suzaku seishi seemed to like Zechs better and want him back as the Emperor of Konan, so Miaka decided to call him back with her last wish. 

"Kai-jin!"-Miaka 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"-Hotohori 

"Sorry, His highness...but you kinda suck, you are far from being cool and Zechs...he is my hero! Way to go Zechs!!!"-Tasuki 

"So true, my Zechy-phoo is so kawaii I just drool to think about His Gorgeousness!!!" (Drooling on the floor)-Nuriko 

"But I don't want to return to the space! I will get killed again in that thing...please Miaka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-Hotohori was desperate. 

"What is your wish, Suzaku no Miko?"-Suzaku Seikun 

"Ok, let's do business...what are the possibilities for YOU to gave US Zechs back? 'Cause we kinda miss him, you know."-Miaka 

"Are you serious...you just send him back."-Suzaku 

"Well...that was his wish, but mine...I mean ours is for him to return!"-Miaka 

"And Hotohori?"-Suzaku 

"Oh, well...he wants to stay...but we care less."-Miaka 

"What do you care, when you are about to return to your own world."-Suzaku 

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO WAY! I can't, I have to stay with Tamahome!"-Miaka 

"No can't do...sorry my dear Miko, but I cannot grant you that wish. So, Zechs back...right?"-Suzaku 

"Wait! Can't we negotiate this returning thing? I mean...what if Tamahome comes with me, how about that? Huh?"-Miaka 

"Hummm...let me think....NO!" ^___^ 

"SUZAKU!!! Come on! Be nice, be cool, be more like Zechs, I mean...just let me stay...it is easier for you."-Miaka 

"Why is that?"-Suzaku 

"Well...you don't have to use any of your strength and power to send me back!"-Miaka 

"I haven't though of that...well...I will sleep on it."-Suzaku 

"Alright!"-Miaka 

"I didn't promise...so what would it be Miaka? Zechs or something else?"-Suzaku 

"Well...I'll tell you when you let me know about my staying in here."-Miaka 

"Fine. See you then, Suzaku no Miko."-Suzaku 

"So what happen, where is Zechs?"-Tasuki 

"Why do I keep seeing this vain guy that is not even half as cute as my Zechy-phoo? Where is my Zechy-phoo Miaka!!!?"-Nuriko 

"I still believe there is no way he is better looking than I am."-Hotohori (Looking in a mirror) 

(Sweat drop) "Well...there has been some complications, but Suzaku will let me know later guys...let's give Hotohori-sama here a chance! He he" *We are stuck with him until I can stay with Tamahome.*-Miaka 

"Arigato, Miaka-chan"-Hotohori 

*Don't thank me...*-Miaka 

"No way! What is the problem with Zechy-phoo?"-Nuriko 

"Ok, guys gave Miaka some space...there is sure a good explanation, right Miaka?"-Tamahome 

"Well...is just..."-Miaka 

"Did he died!!? Hurray!! I am staying, I am staying!"-Hotohori (Kissing his mirror) 

"I can't stand him!!! Yuck, he sucks...I want my Zechs!!!"-Nuriko (Sick of Hotohori-can you believe that? O.o) 

"What do you mean I am dead...I am right here don't you see."-Zechs 

"I know, but I have a certificate that says you are dead ^_^ But is a good thing you are not...baby. ^_~"-Treize 

(sick) "I am sorry Treize, but I am not into that anymore...I am here to fight, I want TallGeese."-Zechs 

"I am sorry, but TallGeese was destroyed by...YOU! So all I can give you is my new creation...Epyon. It is a lot cooler than TallGeese ^_^"-Treize 

"Whatever happen to you and that smile? That's not like you at all...man things are weird in here." *I miss Nuriko and the others...Nuriki (Drool)* -Zechs 

"Things have change since you 'died'...you know Heero Yuy died too, don't you? Or is he as dead as you are?"-Treize 

"I don't know...I guess he is dead. Now, I wish to go to my duties."-Zechs 

"Not so fast young man...you are not going anywhere without giving me something I want. ^_~"-Treize 

"I already told you, I am not interest."-Zechs 

"What, did you have someone else? O___O"-Treize 

"Well...not exactly." *Nuriko...*-Zechs 

"Who is she...or he?"-Treize 

"It doesn't matter; I am not seeing her again...I mean him."-Zechs 

"So there IS someone else!!! Oh, Zechs please don't leave me!" Terize grabbing Zechs' legs in the floor, begging. 

"Stop it! You idiot!"-Zechs 

"I am your superior! This is an order!"-Treize 

"Go to hell! I am not being unfaithful to Nuriko!"-Zechs 

"NURIKO!!!!! Who the hell is that, I will haunt him till I kill him, I swear!"-Treize 

"Yiahahahahahahahahahaha! You go do that. ^_~"-Zechs 

"ZECHS!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!"-Treize 

"Man, I wish I never leave Ancient China, people were cooler and...there is Nuriko...my dear Nuriko. (Drool)"-Zechs 

"ZECHS!?! Is that you? Oh my, I though you were dead! I am so happy to see you." (Hug. Zechs look at her disgust.) "I am sorry, I was just a little excited."-Noin 

"Well...as you can see, I am alive."-Zechs 

"I knew you couldn't die so easily."-Noin 

"Well...see you around Noin."-Zechs 

"But..." *Darn, he always ignore me. :( * 

"Miaka, don't you know Suzaku's answer yet? I am getting tired of His Highness no da."-Chichiri 

"Tell me about it, he keeps asking me if he looks beautiful. :P"-Chiriko 

"We need to get rid of him soon or I'll go ga ga ga"-Tasuki 

"Come on Miaka, we are not gonna live with this...guy...he stopped every single thing Zechs left off. He even told me to get rid of all the plans for the construction of the Gundams!"-Tamahome 

"He did!!! AND?!!! Did you?"-Tasuski ;_; 

"Of course...NOT!!!! I have them in hideouts ^_~"-Tamahome 

"That's my man! He he, I knew I could count on you Tama!"-Tasuki 

"My name is Tamahome, Tama is just a CAT!!!!"-Tamahome 

"Meow?"-Tama *Is that bad?* 

"Well...guys...there is this thing."-Miaka 

"What thing?"-All 

"By the way, where is Mitsukake and Nuriko?" O.o-Miaka 

"I think Mitsukake left to his town and Nuriko is hiding from Hotohori."-Chiriko 

"Hiding? Why?"-Miaka 

"He says, he can't stand to look at the throne and see him instead of Zechs no da."-Chichiri 

(Sweat drop) "Poor Hotohori-sama."-Miaka 

"If you like him that much, why don't you marry HIM!!!"-Tamahome *$#%^#@#!$#* 

"Is not that, but...we haven't give him any chance...we keep comparing him to Zechs. Maybe he is a good person."-Miaka 

"Who cares, he is not cool!"-Tasuki 

"Yeah, he don't like the Gundams."-Tamahome 

"There must be a reason...maybe he knows something we don't?"-Miaka 

"Impossible! Zechs knew it all ^__^ He is my idol!"-Chiriko (Doing cheers for Zechs) 

"Oh man...I think we lose it...at first we didn't like him, we though he was nuts...and now...we want him back."-Miaka 

"True...but after we get to know how super cool he was...we forget his craziness"-Tasuki "I love that man...even more than Khoji...but don't tell Khoji, k?" 

"Did he left already?" Nuriko was hiding with a bed sheet. 

"Nuriko! Stop doing that, you look like a ghost no da! You scared me -_-"-Chichiri 

"Oh gomen Chichiri. There!" (Took off the sheet) "Sooooo...where is Zechy-phoo?" 

"I am not taking him back!"-Miaka 

"WHY NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-All 

"I will get to know Hotohori-sama...we did the same to Zechs and he was cool, now what if we like Hoto-chan better. He deserves to be here, this is his country and his kingdom. We have no rights to take him away!"-Miaka 

"I haven't though of that no da."-Chichiri 

"Me neither..snif snif."-Chiriko 

"Man, if you put it that way."-Tasuki 

"Maybe you are right Miaka..."-Tamahome 

"ARE YOU GUYS NUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who cares for that! I don't; he was the one to leave at first...now we don't want him back! GIVE ME BACK MY ZECHY-PHOO!!!!!!" Nuriko grabbed Miaka and shake her in the air. "If you don't give me back my Zechy-phoo...I'll....kill you. ^_^" 

"Nuriko!!!"-Miaka 

"Nuriko, put Miaka down or else.."-Tamahome 

"Move and she is gone, you know I can with only one little finger...I can kill her. I can suffocate her, or squash her brains, or..."-Nuriko 

"We get the point!"-Tamahome 

"No wait, you didn't let me finish..I can break her neck, or take one of her arms as a souvenir ^__^"-Nuriko 

(Gulp) "There is no need Nuriko...I will call for Zechs, I promise...please put me down...Tasuki haven't stop looking at my underpants."-Miaka 

Tasuki was looking at Miaka's underwear O.O *If I get my hands on...* 

"Tasuki!!!! AHHHHH!" Tamahome kick him and he flied away. "That was for looking at my Miaka....now Nuriko please hold her a little higher..." 

"You BAKA!"-Miaka 

"You'll pay! Rekka Shienn!! ^_^ He he he he"-Tasuki 

Tamahome was baked, all black. "Tasuki, you moron!!!" Both start to fight. 

"Enough! Nuriko put Miaka down, that is an order. Tasuki and Tamahome...behave like two true Suzaku warriors. Are you ok, Miaka?"-Hotohori 

"Yeesss...I guess...thank you." Miaka was blushing. *He is so beautiful!* (Drool) 

(Smoke from Tamahome's head) "Grrrrrrr"-Tamahome 

"Tamahome...you are turning very read, not to mention, that hair style is really bad." -Tasuki 

"What you say!!" Tamahome's hair was all up like he had put on 3 bottles of hair spray. 

"Nothing at all..."-Tasuki *Boy, he is mad* 

"Miaka...stop drooling, you are getting my shoes wet. _"-Nuriko 

"Oh, gomen." Miaka moved her head to the side to stop drooling at Nuriko's shoes. 

"Miaka have such good taste. ^_^ Now come dear, let's talk..." *I have to convince her to let me stay.*-Hotohori 

"Where are you taking MIAKA!!!!!!"Tamahome let one of his ki energy balls fly directly to where Hotohori was standing. 

"Oops! Tamahome, stop playing will ya'...that thing is dangerous."-Hotohori moved to the side and saved himself. 

"That was a bad shot Tama, look...you just destroy your own palace."-Tasuki 

"What! Did I?" Tamahome looked side to side to see if he destroyed his palace. "I don't see anything...you liar!!!!!" 

"Hahahahahahahhahaahah no, you just destroy your room here at the palace of the Emperor."-Tasuki 

"Baka"-Tamahome 

"Miaka...what can I give you, what is it that you want?"-Hotohori 

"Well...I want to stay here in China with all my friends."-Miaka 

"You can stay here at the palace all you want."-Hotohori 

"Thanks, but Tamahome got a great palace Suzaku gave him and we'll live there."-Miaka 

"I though you like me."-Hotohori 

"I do...but, I love Tamahome."-Miaka 

"I see...I am nobody...buwaaaaa buwaaaaa snif snif...no one loves me in this world!!!!"-Hotohori 

"Don't cry Hotohori...I am sure someone must...well, C-Ya I have some business to finish with Suzaku."-Miaka 

"Wait Miaka!"-Hotohori 

"Kai-jin!"-Miaka 

"I am gone...I can feel it...why...I will die again on that suit from hell."-Hotohori 

"I already told you Treize...stop it, I don't want you!"-Zechs 

"So, can I stay here with Tamahome?"-Miaka 

"Ok, I will grant that to you...because I like you and Tamahome is such a darling...so I will let you live here. ^_^"-Suzaku 

"That means we can brought Zechs back?"-Miaka 

"If you wish."-Suzaku 

"Yes, we all do! ^__^ "-Miaka * Sorry Hotohori-sama* 

"Your wish is granted."-Suzaku 

Treize was squeezing Zechs at the instant Suzaku grant Miaka's wish. 

"Lemme go!!!!"-Zechs 

Zechs appeared before all of the Suzaku seishi. 

"...go!!!" He was pushing at all directions. "Huh? I am back!!!"-Zechs 

"Zechy-phoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Waii Waii Waii you are back my love!" Nuriko jumped at his arms and kiss him non stop. "Mua mua mua" 

"Nuriko!! ^_________^ I am so happy to see you too darling!" Also hugged and kissed Nuriko. :P 

(All sweat drop) 

"Love me baby!"-Treize 

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Hotohori stared at the man squeezing him. 

"Stop fooling and kiss me!"-Treize 

"Kiss you! O.o I am all man!" Hotohori took his sword and challenge Treize in a duel. 

"You want to fight me? Very well, but if I win...you are mine."-Treize 

"I will win!" Hotohori and Treize fight till he cut Treize head off. "I told you I will win." 

In that instant, Lady Une came inside the office and saw Treize's head flying in the air till it hits the floor. "Treize! Why did you Zechs?" 

"Don't defeat me or you'll die too." Hotohori threatened Lady Une with his sword right in her neck. 

"No...as you wish." 

"I am the Emperor of the Konan Empire, Hotohori of the Suzaku seven, no one defeats me. My word is the law, and you must obey."-Hotohori 

"Yeeesss." *Since when he gets like that, so strong and with that authority...not to mention crazy...but how gorgeous he looks now.* "I am at your order Sr." 

"That's more like it. Now...tell me about this world, so I can survive."-Hotohori 

"Well...first of all, you need to change clothes...." 

To be continue... 

Previous / Next


	3. Preparing for Battle

**Zechs - Hotohori Crossover  (Chapter 3: _Preparing for Battle_)**

By Lovely-chan

Previously on the Zechs-Hotohori Crossover...Zechs returned to Ancient China and to Nuriko O.o Miaka was left to live in the book world forever with her beloved Tama-baby. Now Hotohori was back into the space world, in there he found a perverted superior trying to rape him so he cut his head off :P. Now Hotohori was in a new mission...to conquer Earth and Space... 

"How do I look now Miss Une?" Hotohori was wearing Zechs-alike clothes! 

(Drooling) "I think it suits you...*WOOOOOW!!! BABY!* 

"Arigato...I know I look good on anything though."-Hotohori 

"And he is vain too! He is yummy! Ehem, I mean...at your service Sr."-Une 

"If I am correct, after all your great summary on what's going on in my future new kingdom...we are scum."-Hotohori 

"What do you mean by that Sr."-Une 

"OZ! We are a piece of sh*t, we are rats...worse than rats! So...we have no limits...I feel like I am the emperor of Kutou! @_@ Oh my dear Suzaku, what have I become..."-Hotohori 

"Suzaku? Is that your girlfriend?"-Une 

"Girlfriend? Buwahahahahahahahahahaha NO! You dummy! Suzaku is a God, my God. Ok, we got a lot of work to do...I need to learn how to pilot that Epyon thing."-Hotohori 

"Yes Sr.!"-Une *God? What a weirdo!* 

"OOOOHHH my Zechy-phoo I am so happy!" Nuriko won't let go of Zechs and his eyes were in heart shape all the time. 

"Now there, calm down dear...we have a lot of work to do...Tamahome, did you found the minerals I told you?" 

"I am sorry your highness but we haven't."-Tamahome 

"Please call me King Milliardo, Nuriko like my real name better...but won't allow me to go on public without my mask. ^_^"-Zechs 

"Oh...ok, I really don't need to know your intimacy with...him." @.@ -Tamahome 

"King Milliardo...don't forget."-Zechs 

"Oh Gomen, King Milliardo." *He is even nuttier than before!*-Tamahome 

"Tasuki! Did you and your bandits found the Gundanium Alley...we must get that to make the Gundams."-Zechs 

"No, King Milliardo...we are still searching in the highest mountains of the Konan empire."-Tasuki 

"WHAT!!!! The Konan empire! Are you guys stupid or what! What about our new territory, the Kutou Empire...and the rest of the four Gods world? Go and found it NOW!!!!!"-Zechs 

"Yes my King."-Tasuki 

"King Milliardo, King Milliardo!"-Chiriko (Running) 

"What is it, Chiriko"-Zechs 

"I found it! I made some research and evaluation of the grounds in all the Four Gods world and we found a mineral that can possible be the one, it has all the characteristics!"-Chiriko ^_^ 

"Wonderful! I knew I could count on my little genius."-Zechs 

"BUT...there is only one problem."-Chiriko 

"What is it? Nothing we can't solve right."-Zechs 

"Is on the Hokkan Empire, we need permission to mine the area."-Chiriko 

"No problem...I will arrange that. Do you know what could they ask for?"-Zechs 

"Yes, they are asking for you to contact them personally and do the negotiations with them."-Chiriko 

"No problem...How efficient Chiriko. (Chiriko smiled) Nuriki, we are going for Hokkan!"-Zechs 

"Yipeeee! I am traveling with my honey...OH, our honeymoon Zechy-phoo!"-Nuriko 

"I haven't though of that." (To a servant) "Prepare my lingerie"-Zechs 

"Yes King Milliardo" *Nuts!!! AND GAY!*-Servant 

"I have improve a lot, don't you think Miss Une?"-Hotohori 

"Yes...you are better than me...so you need a new teacher. You are great with your sword your highness."-Une 

"Thanks. A new teacher...how about one of those Gundam pilots?"-Hotohori 

"Are you crazy! They hate you and OZ."-Une 

"You get one of them for me, the best one!"-Hotohori 

"You killed the best one...Heero Yui."-Une 

"Then get me another one...who is the cutest...'cause I can't look at ugly people."-Hotohori 

"Well...dunno?"-Une 

"Duo? Ok, then send him."-Hotohori 

"I didn't say..."-Une 

"Don't talk back, get me Duo...NOW!"-Hotohori 

"As you wish, your highness."- Lady Une 

"SAY WHAT!!! You are kidding right? Zechs Merquise is asking Duo Maxwell to teach him how to fight?! Buwahahahahahaha You gotta be kidding."-Duo 

"I am not joking...he desires to learn from one of you Gundam pilots."-Lady Une 

"But...wasn't he dead? I mean, didn't he and Heero died in a fight?"-Duo 

"Apparently, he survived."-Une 

"Then why is he asking me to teach him a thing, he is a great pilot!"-Duo 

"I believe he lost his memory on the explosion."-Une 

"Oh...well, my answer is...NO!"-Duo 

"I am asking you in a good way, don't make me obligate you. It is his highness desire to end the war and start peace on Earth and the Space Colonies." 

"Oh yeah for how long, till he recovers his memory...besides, what if this hole thing is a trap?"-Duo 

"Then I'll do it!" A voice from behind was heard. 

"Huh?"-Duo & Une "Trowa?!" 

"Fine...then it is all set."-Zechs 

"But King Milliardo, we can't leave Kohji in there!"-Tasuki 

"You heard the Emperor's demand...it is you or Kohji...of course I'll send Kohji...I won't sacrifice one of my fellow seishis."-Zechs 

"But imagine all the dirty things he is going to do with my dear Kohji."-Tasuki 

"Oh yes...I can imagine." He wink at Nuriko. 

(Blushed) "Oh my Zechy-phoo!"-Nuriko 

"Man...are all emperor's in the Four Gods world gay?"-Tasuki 

"What did you say!!!!"-Zechs 

"Oh, nothing...gomen ne, King Milliardo."-Tasuki *Me and my big mouth* 

"For your information, I am not gay...I am sexually attracted to Nuriko."-Zechs 

(Drooling)"Zechy-phoo!! ^___^"-Nuriko 

"Isn't that the same?"-Tasuki 

"No. Now let's go get that Alley. Nuriko, I need you to help on the digging...no one is stronger than you my dear."-Zechs 

"Whatever you say my love."-Nuriko 

(Disgust) "Yeah, lets go and leave poor Kohji in hands of the other gay Emperor"-Tasuki 

"I think you better shut up, King Milliardo is getting pissed with your gay comment."-Tamahome (Pointing at the steam coming out of Zechs head) 

"Don't you agree with me Tamahome?"-Tasuki 

"No, we need to get that Alley no matter the sacrifices...so, if you want to save Kohji, stay there instead of him."-Tamahome 

"And let that pervert touch my private things...NO WAY!!! I leave Kohji with the job. ^_^"-Tasuki 

"Tamahome...use your ki to start destroying this area. Blow this place along with Nuriki...I want that Alley for tomorrow. Chiriko, make sure it is the real thing and that all my demands are under control. Tasuki...help them. I will miss you Nuriko. (Nuriko drooled) Where is that monk anyway?"-Zechs 

"I am here no da!"-Chichiri 

"O.O Don't scare me like that!"-Zechs 

"Gomen no da!"-Chichiri 

"Take me home."-Zechs 

"This is a joke right, this guy is not Zechs merquise."-Trowa 

"Yes he is."-Une 

"Did he dye his hair now?"-Duo 

"Enough! I am Hotohori, Emperor of Konan...I was taken away from my country. My new desire is to build a peaceful Empire in my new world."-Hotohori 

"You were right when you say he lost his memory, but you didn't mention he was nuts."-Duo 

"I will ignore your words. Now teach me all you know."-Hotohori 

"First, you got to tell us your plan."-Trowa 

"That's right."-Duo 

"Plan? I still don't have one, but I know we can figure it out soon ^_^"-Hotohori 

"Are you really helping this wako?"-Duo 

"I am starting to have my doubts"-Trowa 

"Now...TEACH ME!!!!"-Hotohori was very mad and a red light surrounded him, making him look pretty scary. His hair was starting to go up. 

"Yiaaahhh look at him, he is red and with that new hair style!!!!"-Duo 

"I guess we better help, huh?"-Trowa 

"Ok ok ok we'll do it!"-Duo 

"Fine...I though you say Duo was the cutest, that makes me think you have bad taste Miss Une."-Hotohori (Hotohori was back to normal) 

"What do you mean by that?! Why should I be cute to teach you? Hey...are you a fag?!"-Duo 

"Nani?! I am all man you stupid little pilot!!! I just don't like looking at ugly things or people." (He was getting all red again) 

"Ok ok ok, gomen. So let's start right Trowa?"-Duo 

"Yes...but, that only leaves me with one doubt..."-Trowa 

"Yes"-All 

"Who is the cutest? Me? ^__^"-Trowa (All faint) 

"I wonder how the digging is going..."-Zechs 

(Singing) "Dah dah dah no da" 

"Chichiri!!!!!!"-Zechs 

"Yes King Milliardo, something wrong no da?"-Chichiri 

"Can you stop singing that stupid no da da da song!!! I can't concentrate! You better start working on something...I know, communicate me with Nuriko and Tamahome!" 

"Ok, no da..." :( *My song is cool no da* (He manage to communicate with them) "It is ready King Milliardo, you can talk with Nuriko now no da." 

"Nuriki!!! Ehem...how do I look?"-Zechs 

"Fine no da."-Chichiri 

"Will you excuse us, I have to take off my mask."-Zechs 

"I can't leave or the communication will be off no da. Besides, I am curious of your face no da." ^_^ 

"Very well...don't tell Nuriko you saw me."-Zechs ^_~ (Takes off his mask) 

O___O "Ooooooowww he is so, so, so...God loking!!! Dah dah dah dah dah"(Chichiri is now desconcentrated and the communication...PUFF) 

"Chichiri! What the hell happen?! I was talking very very important things with my Nuriki!!!!! Put me back the screen!!"-Zechs 

"Screen? This is a mirror no da. Gomen King Milliardo, I was just distracted by your...your...gorgeousness no da." 

"Nani?!!! Oh, I understand...now...GIVE ME BACK MY NURIKI!!!!! ^_^"-Zechs 

"Why don't we go there no da? ^_^" 

"Good idea, let me put my mask back on. Let's go no da!"-Zechs 

"Oro? He said no da! Dah!!"-Chichiri 

"He is good, no doubt he is Zechs Merquise."-Duo 

"Your highness, I am telling you, if you think I am cute, you should see Quatre...he is so so so cute!! ^_^ He is a lot cuter than I am...besides, he is so sweet and talented. He plays the violin, and other instruments, like piano. He got a kind heart and...blah blah blah..."-Trowa 

"Duo! Din't you both came to teach me to use this thing?"-Hotohori 

"Yeesss."-Duo 

"Then, what the hell is he blabbering about!!! He haven't shut up a minute about this Quatre guy he is in love with!!!"-Hotohori 

"In love? Me?!!! I am not!!!"-Trowa 

"Thank God you are not! Take him out of my sight!!! Lady Une!!!"-Hotohori 

"Yes your higness."-Une 

"Take him out! I hate him!!!!"-Hotohori 

"Yes sir."-Une 

"But, your highness, it is true! Quatre is so beautiful!! He is blond with blue eyes..."-Trowa 

"Take him NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-Hotohori 

(Trowa was taking away and he kept yelling about Quatre. When suddenly...) 

"Trowa!!!! (Teary eyes) Trowa!!" (Running toward him) 

"Quatre!!!" (Romantic background music) 

"Trowa my dear Trowa!" (They hugged) "How are you, where are they taking you? Are you undercover again?"-Quatre 

"No! The Emperor is taking me to the dungeon because he wa pissed by me." _ 

"He is a jerk! All he do is talk about...YOU!!!"-Hotohori 

"Truth, I didn't know that about you two guys."-Duo 

"Hey, look who is talking!! What about you and Heero!!!"-Trowa 

"Me and...Heero!! O.o He is dead. (Gulp) Oh he is dead!!! ;_; Heero my love, my one true love!!! Buwaaaaa buwaaaaaa!!!! And YOU!!!! You killed him, murderer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Attacking Hotohori)-Duo 

"Oro? Who are you people! Get me out of here, get me out... Suzaku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

And that was it for todays, Zechs-Hotohori Croosover.Tune in for the next chapter, comming soon! 

Will Hotohori die in hand of Duo? Will Zechs finally made his gundams? Will Chichiri fall in love with Zechs? Oro? O.o All this and much more coming in your next episode. You better get ready!!! 

Previous / Next


	4. Six Gundam Confirmed

**Zechs - Hotohori Crossover  (Chapter 4: _Six Gundam Confirmed_)**

By Lovely-chan

Previously on the Zechs'Hotohori crossover...King Milliardo find the Gundam Alley for his Gundams and Hotohri get his training with Duo and Trowa, if you can say that. Trowa was sent to a dungeon (Not really) and Quatre came for the rescue, ne. In his depression for the death of Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell attacked Zechs/Hotohori to avenge his death. 

"Milli!!! You came back! _ You left me talking to myself!"-Nuriko 

"It was the monk's fault, he shut the communication."-Zechs 

"Why Chichiri, why did you shut the communication with my darling. _" (Grabbing Chichiri by the clothes and lifting him up...his legs were bouncing in the air trying to escape) 

"Let me go na da!!! Help, Tamahome!!!!!"-Chichiri 

"Nuriko, let the guy go...I am sure he got a good explanation, don't you Chichiri?"-Tamahome 

"Ok! Speak up monk!"-Nuriko 

"I was distracted...by...Tama. (Gotta lie no da)"-Chichiri 

"Yeah right, he is here!!! Or…were you behind me making funny faces Tamahome!"-Nuriko 

"No way! I was working like a slave!"-Tamahome 

"A slave, YOU!!!! What about me, I am here digging and digging while you only blast things!!!!"-Tasuki 

"Don't you think that is tiring!"-Tamahome (Tasuki and Tamahome start fighting...again.) 

"Enough of you two! Chichiri...tell him, it was the cat. (Gotta lie)"-Zechs 

"Oh...Tama-the cat!!! ^___^ That stupid cat, wait till I get my hands on him, hehehehehehehehehehehe"-Nuriko 

"Don't hurt the kitty no da! Just look at the bright side, thanks to Tama we came here instead. ^__^"-Chichiri 

"You are right...but you give me no chance to get clean! (;_;) and now my Zechy-phoo is looking at me so ugly and dirty, buwaaa buwaa (;_;) "-Nuriko 

"You look wonderful, even dirty…you look sexy Nuriko. ^_~ "-Zechs 

"Oh, Milli!!!!" (Hugs Zechs) 

"You are messing my clothes. _"-Zechs 

"Sorry my King."-Nuriko 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Take this you moron!"-Duo 

"Try again my friend."-Hotohori 

"Huh? How did you move so fast? Impossible!"-Duo 

"I am a Suzaku seishi, my powers and strength is a lot bigger than any normal human. Now, prepare to die you traitor! Ahhhhhhhh!"-Hotohori 

"No way, it is still not my time, Your Highnessss."-Duo 

"Not bad, you blocked my move...but not this one!"-Hotohori 

"You know, you remind me of Heero...he was so strong, almost like a machine...unstoppable...but you are a lot cutter than him...actually, you are beautiful!"-Duo 

"I know. Now don't go soft on me boy!"-Hotohori 

"I think...I think I am in love...with...the killer of Heero!!! Oh, no! What a tragedy! O___________________O I am such a traitor!!!!"-Duo 

"Now step in a line Mr.! I saw him first, he is mine!!!!!"-Lady Une 

"Pass the popcorn, yep yep...this is getting good."-Quatre 

"Too good, better than the Gundam battles ^__^"-Trowa 

(Sweat drop)-Hotohori 

"Hey lady, I won't give him up, I lost Heero...now I will take him instead, after all is his fault!"-Duo 

"Listen boy...his majesty is not a gay pilot like yourself, so get lost!!!!"-Une 

"Oh yeah, why don't we ask him...he is very vain and girl looking, that is pretty gayish to me!!!"-Duo 

"Vanity is not an illness!"-Une 

"What do you mean by that!'-Duo 

"If the shoe fits!"-Une 

"Being gay is not an illness, besides...I am not gay!"-Duo 

(All laugh) 

"Yeah right, and I am not in love with Trowa!"-Quatre 

"Hey, were did he go?! He left, is your fault Duo!!!"-Une 

"My fault, is your fault..."-Duo (They go on and on for hours) 

A few months later... 

"Finally! My Gundam!!! I am so excited!!! ^___^ Waii Waii…man I am starting to sound like Nuriko O.o"-Zechs 

"Milli, it's beautiful!"-Nuriko 

"I know…I will call him TallGeese4"-Zechs 

"I mean you, not the Gundam -_-"-Nuriko 

"I can pilot it right? You said I could King Milliardo."-Tamahome 

"Yes you can, so does Tasuki, Nuriko, Mitsukake, Chichiri, and Me ^__^…you choose the name for your own Gundams."-Zechs 

"^_____________________^ I am so happy, I will be on my own Gundam, waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"-Tamahome 

"And what will I do?" –Miaka & Chiriko _ 

"Wait for us."- Mitsukake 

"You are a girl and you are too young no da!"-Chichiri 

"Who cares!!!" –Miaka & Chiriko 

"Besides, I am not that young! __" – Chiriko (Pissed) 

"We need you here, Chiriko…who else knows exactly how I want the rest of the Gundams built…you are the head of this production, you are the creator of the new models and the new engineering actualizations." –Zechs 

"Really?"-Chiriko 

"Without you…there will be NO Gundams"- Zechs 

"Ok, I will work my best then. ^____^"-Chiriko 

Now, let's try our suits…and fight like I've been teaching you my soldiers!"-Zechs 

"Yes Sir!"-All (In military position)

"I have achieve a lot this last months…Ms Relena is doing all her best for our total pacifism to be finally signed and…I will be the King ^___^ Feels good again to be a King."-Hotohori 

"You made it all possible your highness with your sincerity, calmness, beauty and strength."-Une 

"You are too kind, but you are right when you say, my beauty helped. Ms Relena is in love with me, and wants to marry me…the problem is…I already receive so many proposals…I don't know which to accept."-Hotohori 

"How about mine?"-Une 

"Yours? You haven't asked."-Hotohori 

"I am…now. Will you marry me my dear Hotohori-sama."-Une 

"I am flattered, really…but…I am confused."-Hotohori 

"Confused, about what? Don't you like me or are you planning on accepting one of those Gundam Pilots proposals!!!!"-Une 

"Are you out of your mind! With those boys!!! I am all man! It's just...that Dorothy girl is fascinating…and Relena is nice too…you are beautiful and loyal…but then, there is this girl I always dreamed of…"-Hotohori 

"Who?"-Une 

"Nah, she is in another world…I should accept another."-Hotohori 

"Pick me, pick me!!! *___* "-Une 

"I'll think about it…I have to go now, I have a meeting with Relena and the Romafeller Foundation."-Hotohori 

"By the way your highness…isn't Relena your sister? O.o"-Une 

"Not really…I am Saihitei…not Milliardo Peacecraft…he is in the Konan Empire…my dear people, I wonder about you all…oh well, I got this place now ^_^ " -Hotohori 

"Oh my dear Slaughter-G, I feel already so attached to you. ^__^ You are so kawaii…and lethal." –Tamahome 

"You do, huh…I feel the same for my also lethal Fireblast"-Tasuki 

"You guys are really crazy! Tamahome, aren't you coming home?"-Miaka 

"I wanna spend the night with Slaughter-G…he will be lonely."-Tamahome 

"He will be lonely!!! What about Miaka Yuki!!!!"-Miaka 

"Relax…stay with Chiriko if you don't want to be alone!"-Tasuki 

"Good idea Tasuki! ^__^"-Tamahome 

"Grrrrrrrr" -Miaka (Angry). 

"I will go to the palace no da…I know my No-Da Gundam will be fine. (Besides I want to be near King Milliardo *_*)"-Chichiri 

"I will go too with my Zechy-phoo…I know Merquise will be waiting for me tomorrow…besides I rather stay with my man than with a robot!"-Nuriko 

"It is not a robot!!! It's a Gundam" –Tasuki & Tamahome 

"Prepare to leave to space tomorrow, we got a lot to do…so rest well you two."-Zechs 

"Yes King Milliardo." (Bow) –Tasuki & Tamahome ^_^ 

"I don't want to go in that thing…"-Mitsukake 

"You know Mitsukake, that name you gave to your Gundam doesn't fit."-Tasuki 

"What do you mean?"-Mitsukake 

"Come on, Healer! That sucks! Besides, we are destroyers!"-Tasuki 

"Whatever...it's my Gundam!!!!"-Mitsukake 

"Ok…ok…man, he got an attitude lately."-Tasuki 

"Right…let's rest."-Tamahome 

"Hey, Tamahome…how do you think is space? Aren't you thrilled?" –Tasuki 

"I can't wait!! I want to conquer the Space Colonies with King Milliardo…I can visualize myself already throwing those powerful blast of my Slaughter-G"-Tamahome 

"And I can see those fire ball coming out of my Fireblast! So cool! ^_^"-Tasuki 

^___^ "SO cool!!!!"-T&T 

"So we agree! Great, then we have a new era from now on. We are building a United Country! "-Hotohori 

"Now we have to work on destroying every weapon in both the Earth and the Colonies."-Relena 

"That is totally true…go to work gentleman! That is an order as your new King." –Hotohori 

"Yes, your highness"-All leave but Relena 

"Did you though about it?"-Relena 

"Yeah…I think it will be a good thing to put a big mirror in that wall so I can look at myself while I am in my throne."-Hotohori 

"I didn't mean that!!! (Sweat drop) I mean…our wedding."-Relena 

"It is difficult…people think you are my sister, so we can't. Is my image, you know."-Hotohori 

"But we are not brothers!"-Relena 

"Everyone thinks I just change my nick from Zechs to Hotohori!!! So…don't you think this may bring a scandal…I am sorry, you will have to deal with being just a princess and not a Queen."-Hotohori 

"I don't care for the title…I want you! Hotohori-sama!!!" (Hug) 

"(Blushed) Relax Relena…but anyway, I am in love with another woman."-Hotohori 

"You are?! Who?"-Relena 

"You don't know her…her name is Miaka…I met her in Konan, my country. I am sorry."-Hotohori (He left) 

"I will crush her! Now, where is Konan?" Relena start looking at all maps for the Konan Empire.

"It is time! We are going to space. Are you all ready?"-Zechs 

"Yes my King!"-All 

"The earth and Colonies will be finally mine!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"-Zechs 

That was all for today's Zechs-Hotohori Crossover, don't miss our next chapter! Will Zechs and his fellow seishis reach space in one piece? Will Hotohori face Zechs in his Gundam? Will Miaka leave Tamahome? Will Tamahome marry his Gundam instead of Miaka? O.o All this and much more in our next chapter. You better get ready! 

Previous / Next


	5. Into the Battlefield

**Zechs - Hotohori Crossover  (Chapter 5: _Into the Battlefield_)**

By Lovely-chan

Previously on the Zechs-Hotohori Crossover...Duo fell in love with Hotohori O.o and fight with lady Une over him. Relena asked Hotohori to marry her, but he refuse because he loves Miaka, now Relena wants to destroy Miaka. The Gundams were finally made in Ancient China and the Suzaku seishi were ready to go to space. The Space Colonies and Earth made a peace alliance and Hotohori was elected King. 

Miaka: Tamahome! Tamahome!

Tamahome: What is it Miaka, your screams are annoying me, can't you see I am about to leave to space!

Miaka: Tamahome, won't you say goodbye to me?

Tamahome: Of course… C-Ya! (He gets on his Gundam)

Miaka: But! But, what about a kiss, and a hug! You didn't even sleep with me! Tamahome! Come down here right now!!!

Tamahome: Ok ok, but if King Milliardo says something it will be your fault; we are preparing to leave in 20 seconds! (He jumped, hugged Miaka and gave her a quick kiss) Now, sayonara Miaka-chan.

Miaka: (Crying) Take care Tamahome, I'll be waiting…can't I go?

Zechs: Hey, Miko! Shut up; you are distracting my best soldier! Now go and do some house cleaning or something.

Miaka: _ Yessss, my King!

Zechs: Now prepare for launch!

Relena: This place doesn't exist! There is no Konan! Not on Earth not at the Colonies! I wonder…is King Hotohori nuts?

Hotohori: Relena! How are you?

Relena: Oh, Hotohori-sama!

Hotohori: Were you speaking to yourself?

Relena: (Blushed) No, I was just thinking out loud.

Hotohori: I see…isn't that the same?

Relena: Forget it. So…did you find that girl you want to marry?

Hotohori: No. She doesn't live here, I already told you.

Une: Excuse me your highness! We got problems!

Hotohori: What do you mean problems?

Une: We receive information that we are going to be attacked.

Hotohori: Attacked? But, didn't the war ended!

Une: Yes sir, but they are getting closer to Earth now, I am waiting for your orders.

Hotohori: But who is responsible? The Space Colonies, Romafeller or the Treize Foundation?

Une: None, sir. The enemy is unknown; only one thing is confirmed…

Hotohori: What is it?

Une: They are Gundams, six of them to be exact and new models.

Hotohori: New models?! How can that happen…prepare for battle, I am going in. Contact Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei…they are fighting with me, now move!

Une: Yes sir!

Relena: Gundams? Hotohori-sma, don't go! Please stop this battles, we were supposed to be in peace now!

Hotohori: I cannot allow anyone to disturb our new peaceful world; I have to stop them. No one will take my new Kingdom away from me!

Tasuki: Hey Tama, are you space sick?

Tamahome: Not anymore, I am getting use to it already. This is the best!

Tasuki: Well…it is, but I think I will throw up soon.

Nuriko: Tasuki, this is no time for your jokes!

Tasuki: No jokes…tell that to my stomach. (Face getting blue, green, purple, ...)

Nuriko: What should we do Zechy-phoo?

Zechs: Not to worry, once he throws up, he will feel fine, but smell really bad.

Chichiri: King Milliardo, I just wanna let you know, I will protect you with my No-Da Gundam with my life no da.

Zechs: Arigato, Chichiri-san.

Nuriko: __ You don't have to protect him, that's why I am here for you baka! My Merquise Gundam will beat anyone who tries to hurt my Milli!

Zechs: Calm down you two; we are here to expand our territory, so chill.

Tamahome: King Milliardo, I think he is going to explode!

Zechs: Mitsukake, can't you heal him? Do something, don't you just stare!

Mitsukake: Ok, it is just that…I haven't tried my powers through my Healer Gundam.

Zechs: Then here's a good chance.

Nuriko: No way! Let him die, what if my Zechy-phoo got hurt in the battlefield? Then you won't be able to heal him! O_O

Mitsukake: You fool, don't you know with my Healer Gundam I can use my healing powers all I want, not just once! This is technology my friend!

Nuriko: Very well then, heal Tasuki.

Mitsukake: (Healing Tasuki) Do you feel better?

Tasuki: Yeah! I mean, I am ready to kick some ass!!! Here we go Fireblast! Rekka-Shien!

Tamahome: What is the deal with burning me you idiot! _

Tasuki: Oh, sorry Tamahome, I was just testing him. ^_^

Tamahome: You..grrrr _ (Starts arguing with Tasuki) @#$%^$#@!

Chichiri: King Milliardo, I receive in our equipment that someone is approaching this way.

Zechs: Who is it?

Chichiri: Let's see…it's the Gundams! Oh…I can feel Hotohori-sama's chi too! I think he is in one of the Gundams no da.

Zechs: I see…soldiers; it's time for war! I will take that Hotohori, you guys take care of the others, but don't underestimate them.

All: No sir!

Tamahome: Finally, Slaughter-G…we are going to kick some ass! Yiahhhhhh!

(All prepare for battle. The Suzaku Gundams are facing the Gundam Pilots and Hotohori.)

Hotohori: How dare you disturb my peaceful Kingdom! Who are you?

Zechs: I am Zechs Merquise, also known as Milliardo Peacecraft or King Milliardo of the Konan Empire. ^__^ Sounds familiar, Saihitei?

Hotohori: You bastard! I will take revenge for that!

Zechs: Let's see if you can keep up with me, King Hotohori! Ha ha ha ha ha! Now fight!

Hotohori: Don't let me down boys; I am counting on you! Remember our peaceful world!

Duo: You got it my King! *___* Let's kick this bastards butt!

Trowa: I am taking that blue one.

Quatre: Got that, I am taking the orange one.

Duo: Roger that. I will take care of the rest!

Hotohori: Be careful Duo! They are more than us, and we still don't know their powers.

Duo: You are worrying about me! ^___^ Oh, Hotohori-sama!

Hotohori: Zechs Merquise! You will feel Suzaku's wrath!!!

Zechs: I am a Suzaku! Ha ha ha I stole that from you, and now I will stole this too!

Hotohori: Over my dead body!

(Hotohori attacked Zechs with such anger even Zechs was surprised.)

Nuriko: Zechy-phoo! I will protect you!

Chichiri: Me too no da!

Trowa: Now pilot, what's your name. I am a pilot with no name, but everyone calls me Trowa.

Tamahome: I am Tamahome, but who cares! Take this! (Tamahome attacked Trowa with his double sided weapon.) Ahhhhhhh!

Trowa: He's fast!

Quatre: Be careful, this one throws fire…but he can't harm my suit with it.

Tasuki: Oh yeah! Then take this! (Tasuki used his huge fan, that also throws fire, and convert him into a blaster) Fireblast rekka!!!! (A huge sea of a weird power came out of it hitting Quatre and melting part of his Sandrock)

Quatre: Ahh! Sandrock, my dear Sandrock. You beast!

Trowa: Quatre!

Tamahome: Forget about your friend; face me! Ahhhh!

Trowa: You won't win that easily!

Tamahome: What, do you think with those bullets you are going to harm me at all? I've been good to you so far but…you want to feel my real power?

Trowa: I am not scared of you! (Trowa took Heero's beam out and threaten Tamahome.) Now, do you want to taste this?

Tamahome: Fine! (Both use their most lethal weapon. Trowa used Heero's beam gun and Tamahome used his…hands?)

Trowa: You are gonna die! (He pulled the trigger)

Tamahome: Ahhhh! (His forehead glowed and he put his Slaughter-G hands together. A huge chi blast came out of Slaughter-G and both blasts produced a huge explosion)

Nuriko: What the…

Zechs: Tamahome! Is he…alive?

Quatre: Trowa! Trowa! (Tears) You…are all dead!

(After a few minutes)

Trowa: I am still alive…sort of.

Tasuki: Tamahome, where are you?

Chichiri: He is alive!

Tamahome: I am fine…is that all you can do, Trowa?

Trowa: I gotta admit, that was pretty good…but, I can't give up. We finally reached peace in our worlds; you and your allies are not taken that from us!

Tamahome: Peace? You guys are living in peace?

Quatre: That's right!

Hotohori: Leave this place at once!

Zechs: No way, we are winning! ^__^

Tamahome: Should we? I mean, they are in peace and you say they were in war.

Zechs: Follow my orders!

Tamahome: Yes my King!

Hotohori: Tamahome, we are a team. You and all of you are like me, one of the Suzaku seven, please stop this war.

Chichiri: Well, that is true no da.

Nuriko: I know, but I cannot betray my Zechy-phoo.

Tasuki: Hey, my symbol is glowing weird.

Tamahome: Mine too.

Mitsukake: Feels warm…

Chichiri: I think Suzaku is trying to say something to us.

Zechs: Follow MY orders! Attack!!

(A red light surrounded the six seishis and took them to Hotohori's palace.)

Tamahome: Where are we?

Relena: Who are those people Hotohori-sama?

Tasuki: Hello gorgeous! ^_~ Want to take a drink with me?

Relena: Hotohori!

Hotohori: They are my fellow seishi, the Suzaku seven.

Relena: I only see six.

Hotohori: Chiriko is missing.

Nuriko: He is in Konan, he is too young for wars. O_O Where is my Zechy-phoo! Milli! Milli!!!! (Looking for Zechs like a maniac)

Relena: You mean Zechs Merquise? Milliardo Peacecraft?

Chichiri: Yes.

Relena: Where is my brother?! He is alive!

All but Hotohori: Your brother!!!

Tasuki: Now, there goes my chances…the King's sister. -_- 

That was it for today's Zechs-Hotohori Crossover, and don't forget to tune in for next chapter right here! Will the real Suzaku seven join together against Zechs or will they become friends? What will happen with Miaka and Relena? Will Nuriko betray her beloved? All this and much more on the conclusion of our crazy story; you better get ready!!

Previous / Next


	6. Zechs Vs. Hotohori

**Zechs - Hotohori Crossover  (Chapter 6: _Zechs Vs. Hotohori_)**

By Lovely-chan

Previously on the Zechs-Hotohori Crossover…Zechs and the Suzaku seishis went into out of space to take over Earth and the Space Colinies. The Gundam Pilots and Hotohori faced Zechs and the other Suzaku warriors in a crazy fight in space. Now all the Suzaku seven are reunited in Hotohori's palace on Earth. 

It was still year After Colonies 195; Earth reached peace and so the Space Colonies, now a new danger was after them, Zechs Merquise. 

"Calm down everyone, we must talk this over." – Hotohori was trying to take his fellow seishis attention. Suddenly all saw a red light and Chiriko appeared before them. 

"Wow! How did I get here? Minna!! I am so glad to see you are all ok! Huh? But, where is Zechs? And why is Hotohori here?" –Chiriko was all questions. 

"Good, we are all gathered. We are only missing is our Miko. I can see Suzaku wants us to arrange our situation." 

"Stop your blabbering and give me back my Zechy-phoo!!!" Nuriko yelled. 

"You are my brother's girlfriend, right? You are so pretty! It is so good to meet you, I am Relena Peacecraft, his sister." 

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that, but…" – Nuriko didn't know how to say it. 

"He is not your brother's girlfriend, he is your brother's boyfriend." Tasuki smiled and say in a goof tone. 

"Boyfriend!! O__O But…you are not a girl?" 

"No." -_- Nuriko was ashamed. "Oh, but we love each other so!" ^_^ 

"I think I'm going to faint." – Relena pass out and Tasuki grabbed her. 

"Good thing I was here. ^__^ She is so pretty, not like the gay guy here." 

"Baka!" Nuriko didn't hit him because of Relena. 

"Hotohori is right, Suzaku is trying to get us back together no da. You two should come over here and stop wasting our time." 

"Chiriko, how is Miaka?" – Tamahome finally remembered about her. 

"She is ok, but really worried about you all. She misses you." 

"Isn't she coming too?" 

"I don't think so." 

* * *

"I won't stay here all alone, now how did Chiriko say this thing work? Well...here goes nothing."- Miaka get inside a Gundam and decide to go look for Tamahome. "Yiahhhh! This is moving alone! Oh…automatic pilot is on ^_^ Good thing! Now I only have to wait to get there." Her stomach made an incredible noise. @_@ "I am hungry again, and I didn't bring supplies!! (O__O) Oh no! How do I communicate with them…there is a way…let's see…oh, this might be it. Hello, hello do you read me? Hello!!!" Yelling. "Miaka Yuki here!!!! Hello!!!!!!!!" 

* * *

"Your highness, I am sorry to interrupt your reunion, but there is a girl screaming in space like a maniac, and she seems to be trying to communicate with us." – Lady Une inform Hotohori. 

"Who is she, did she identify herself?" 

"Yes, I believe her name is Miaka Yuki, she is very hungry sir. I believe she is starving to death…she probably has been days without food. We must go to her rescue." 

"Miaka!!! You say Miaka Yuki?" Tamahome asked hysterical. 

"Yes, do you know her? By the way…who the hell are you?" 

"I am Tamahome…but where is Miaka?" 

"Don't worry Tamahome, she probably haven't eat in a few minutes, you know how glutton she is." Nuriko tried to calm Tamahome. "The important thing is, Zechy-phoo is not here! ;_;" 

"Zechs can take care of himself, I am going to look for Miaka…where is my Gundam?" 

"Tamahome, calm down, we are sending a rescue crew to look for Miaka." Hotohori had it under control. 

"I am going with them!" 

"Lady Une, guide Tamahome with the others." 

"Yes sir!" 

"Make sure nothing happens to Miaka." Hotohori ordered. 

"Miaka!!! Is that your Miaka?" – Relena scream like a maniac. 

"No, that is MY Miaka!" Tamahome yelled at her face. 

"Oh, so she got a boyfriend…good! I like you Tama-boy. You are cute too! Now go and look for Miaka, but don't forget to take her back to her world." ^_^ 

"Crazy girl…" Tamahome left with Une. 

"Good, now we only need to wait for Miaka to come and eat something…and we will all be together again. ^_^" Hotohori was pleased. "Maybe I can go back to Konan." 

"No way!! Zechs is still the King!!" Nuriko yelled again. 

"Hey girl, forget about Hotohori, he is gay you know, and I am all man! ^_~" Tasuki was trying to hit on her, but she ignored him. "Man, do I have bad breath? Hey, give me a tic tac!" 

"What you have is bad looks!" Nuriko bug him. 

"Who says I have bad looks, I am gorgeous! I am, I am…buwaaaaa!" ;_; 

"Don't cry, fang boy…the thing is…I love Hotohori-sama. It is not your looks or your breath." 

"I am fire honey, Hotohori is not!" Tasuki protested. 

"Relena…I think you make a great couple with Tasuki, as the new king of this world, I will marry you two." Hotohori was happy. 

"But…" Relena was confused. ?_? 

"Tasuki, take good care of her, she is the princess." 

"Yiahh!!! I got myself a bride! Thank you Hotohori-sama! I am your loyal servant from this day on!" 

"Nani?! What about Zechy-phoo?!" _ Nuriko mad. 

"I am a new resident of Earth, and a future prince. I am marrying Princess Relena. ^__^" 

"Ahhh! I can't believe it, you traitor!!!" 

"So many stuff! Oh, can I stay here and learn about all this Hotohori-sama?" Chiriko look like a boy in a candy store, the only thing is that it was a genius boy in another, a lot more advanced, world. 

"You can Chiriko-kun." 

"Arigato! I am your loyal servant from now on! So kawaii Hotohori! ^__^" 

"You two Chiriko!!! AHHHH! ;_;" Nuriko couldn't believe how her friends turned their backs on Zechs. 

"Chichiri, what is it that you want?" Hotohori asked. 

"Peace, of course. I am a monk no da." 

"Very well, we are living in peace in this world till you all came in here to disturb it. If you stop the attack, you are all welcome." 

"Really? That's cool, but I want to go back to Konan. The people in there need us no da." 

"I know…I miss my Konan Empire..." His eyes tear. 

"You really love Konan, don't you Hotohori-sama." 

"Yes." 

"We are sorry we took you away no da." 

"It is ok…I don't know how we get switch the first time, and I guess I lost your affection by the time I returned." 

"Your highness…if you give me back my Zechy-phoo…I'll convince him to let you go back and stop the war." 

"Arigato Nuriko…but, I don't know where he is." 

Tamahome arrived with Miaka. "We are back, your highness."- Lady Une. 

"Minna!! You are all ok!!" Miaka ran and hugged them all. 

"Hotohori-sama, Miaka eat on our way here. Thanks for letting me go with them." -Tamahome 

"No problem Tamahome. Now, let's talk it over." They all agree to stop the war and let Hotohori lead the Konan Empire. Relena even agree to marry Tasuki. "Then it is all done." 

"Better check your crystal ball." Zechs appeared in front of them with a blaster. "The throne is mine, and Konan too." 

"Zechy-phoo!! *__*" Nuriko drool and ran over him, but he pushed him away. "Nani? Why, Milli? ;_;" 

"You all betray me, we were supposed to take this world for ourselves, and you go soft on this…this gorgeous king." He put his gun down. "You are a lot cutter than Nuriki…do you have a boyfriend?" 

"Nani?! O__O I am not gay!!!" Hotohori yelled. 

"Zechy-phoo! How could you!" Nuriko cried, and cried. 

"I wasn't either, but let me tell you…I've never seen such a beautiful face before. ^_~" -Zechs 

"I know that."-Hotohori 

"You see, we agree." He put his gun up again. "Now marry me or die!" 

"O__O But…HELP!"-Hotohori 

"Gomen King Milliardo." Tamahome kicked Zechs gun and step in front of him. "Leave Hotohori-sama alone, and let us return to Konan at once. You lie to us, now go or else…" 

"You traitor, and to think you were my favorite one!"-Zechs 

Smiling. "I was, really? You are too kind." Turned serious. "Now, agree." 

"I won't give up!" Zechs tried to kick Tamahome away, but Chichiri froze him and he couldn't move anymore. "Chichiri, what about our secret love?" 

"What secret love, I am a monk no da! I just say you were pretty, not that I was in love with you, but Hotohori-sama is a lot prettier than you are. Besides, he doesn't hide his pretty face; we can all enjoy it no da! ^_^ 

"I am doomed." 

Nuriko grabbed Chichiri. "Let Zechs go, please Chichiri." 

"Ok, but only if he doesn't hurt anyone." 

"I agree." Zechs had no other choice but to give up. "Tasuki, take care of my sister, but please, stop making out with her in front of everyone. 

"Oh Milliardo, you are here." Relena said. 

"I was here a long time ago! My!" 

"Oh, sorry I was busy with my fiancée. He is so hot! I was wrong when I say I didn't like you…what a man! Finally someone that treats me like a woman!" Turned around and keep kissing Tasuki. 

"Lets leave them alone." All left the room. 

* * *

Days later… 

"So it is all settled. Let's go back to Konan. Take god care of this Earth and the Space Colonies King Milliardo."- Hotohori 

"I will, my dear Emperor. The door is always open for you. *_*"-Zechs 

"Take care of Relena Tasuki, if you want to visit us just drop there. Bye Relena, you were a great companion."- Hotohori 

"Goodbye Hotohori-sama, and thanks for the wedding with Tasuki. He is awesome!"-Relena 

"Let's go home."-Hotohori 

Lady Une, along with the rest of the Suzaku warriors, left for Konan. 

"Wait. I am going back…I will go off in my Merquise Gundam. There is no way I am giving up on my Zechy-phoo. Besides, Tasuki and the rest of my royal family are there. Sayonara!" Nuriko return to Earth and opened Zechs door. "I am back King Milliardo…I promise I will always be with you, and I will keep my promise. I will win your love again." 

"Nuriki! I wanted you to stay…forgive my stupidity…you are my one true love." Zechs and Nuriko kiss and get back together. Soon they will be wed. 

* * *

"Hotohori-sama…can we keep our Gundams?"-Tamahome 

"As you wish Tamahome."-Hotohori 

"Goodie! Now we can get married inside my Slaughter-G!! What do you think Miaka?" 

"I don't believe it!" Faints.-Miaka 

"Looks like I will have to get use to my new world your highness."-Lady Une 

"It will be no problem, my future Queen."-Hotohori smiled at Une. 

"Miaka, Miaka!" Tamahome tries to wake her up as the image of all of them vanished. 

"…That was when I woke up…what do you think? Is it good for a story...I mean, I will be doing two characters, but it will be cool! Hey, hey! Come back…my story is good! I know is good…I can't believe he said no…I know, I will speak with Yuu Watase, maybe she likes my story. I WILL GO TO WATASE!!!" Koyasu Takehito left the building in search of a new hope for his story. "I know it was a good dream." Knock on the door. "Excuse me, Watase Yuu? Hello, are you there? Hello?" Yuu Watase received a call informing her of Koyasu's idea and she hided behind her desk making funny drawings of Zechs and Hotohori while she laugh… 

The End 

Previous


End file.
